No More Words
by XxFluTePrinCessX
Summary: What happens when one man falls for a Diva's best friend? What if that best friend became a Diva on the same show as him? How would life turn out for everyone? *Jeff/OC, featuring Matt, Trish, Randy, and other superstars/divas*


_**Author's Note: Sadly, the only thing I own is Anya.**_

I stared at her from the opposite side of the room. Her brown, curly hair was flowing down her back. She simply looked like an angel. She was dancing with a few other girls, one being Trish. Trish and I were good friends, but her best friend was Anya, the girl I haven't been able to stop thinking about since the day Trish introduced us.

I never really knew how to handle myself around the girl. I mean, of course I've been around more girls than I can count, but she was different. She wasn't a ring rat, or a ditzy girl who knew nothing other than hair and makeup.

Anya liked wrestling. She wasn't a Diva, but she was on her way to becoming one. She worked her ass off in the ring and in training, and was constantly either in the gym or in the ring practicing, mostly with Trish.

That's what I admired most about this girl, though. She never gave up. She's had countless broken limbs, but still is training in one way or another. According to Trish, when Anya broke her ankle a few years back, she went right to work on her upper body strength, benching as many pounds as her body could take. Even I couldn't do that, and I'm the WWE Champion.

Anyway, the girls seemed to be having a lot of fun on the dance floor. We were at this bar in Philadelphia called '321' or somethin' like that. There was tons of alcohol, lots of girls, and plenty of guys for the girls to torture. Of course, Anya and Trish were torturing me.

I sat next to my older brother Matt, wondering when I could finally grow a pair and actually have a full conversation with Anya. "Dude," he started saying to me, "Just go f'in talk to the girl. She's not gonna kill ya or somethin'." I knew he was right. But how could I manage to actually talk to her when I had no idea how to make it look like I hadn't been basically stalking her with my eyes the entire night.

Suddenly, I noticed a certain blonde Diva walk over to the table Matt and I currently occupied, followed by the gorgeous brunette that is constantly in my thoughts. "Hey Jeff." Her voice was so sweet in my ears, it was unbelievable. It sent chills down my spine.

"A, how 'bout you sit and talk to Jeff while I drag the other Hardy to the dance floor?" I wanted to kiss Trish into oblivion right now. She was my lifesaver.

"Yea, sure. Have fun you two," she said with a laugh as my brother was dragged away with Trish onto the dance floor. But no one said he was complaining about the whole ordeal.

Anya sat down in the seat Matt had previously occupied, which was right next to my own chair. I didn't know what to do. It was like my brain was melted down into a mound of goo. She sipped on the beer she had left at the table and I noticed her eyes glancing around the room. She seemed to be a little tense too.

"So….." I couldn't believe I was actually starting a conversation with the girl of my dreams in this way. I must be a major idiot or something. "Having fun?" I was so lame, I was slapping myself on the side of my head in my mind.

"Yea. Trish is always a lot of fun. And you and your brother tend to mix things up a bit too. Interesting combo, you two." I didn't really know what she meant by that, so I tried to get her to elaborate a little more on her thought.

"What do you mean? Like are we _fun_ interesting or _lame_ interesting?"

"Definitely the first one. You never cease to amaze me when it comes to partying. It's like it's your god-given talent if you couldn't wrestle like you do."

_Damn… _ I thought as I looked over at her and my eyes connected with her shining, hazel ones. _She must like my wrestling then….._

"Well… I've always liked to take risks. But over the years, once I got comfortable doing the easy high risk stuff, I've upgraded in certain areas. But the swanton always has and always will be a Jeff Hardy exclusive." I smiled, sipping at my own beer for a moment. "You're pretty good yourself, you know. I've seen you kick Trish's ass in the ring."

"You watch us train?" She seemed a bit shocked at that.

"Yea, of course. For a while, before I found out where you two would be, I would explore the hotels we would be at to find you two. Then, the one time we were in Chicago and we all went to the gym together, I saw you working with Trish. You're definitely almost ready for the WWE. Hopefully Smackdown so we can hang some more."

I noticed her smiling after I spoke. "Well… hopefully that happens pretty soon so we can spend some time together. I'd enjoy hanging out with you any day."

This girl was going to be the death of me. I swear on a Swanton Bomb she will eventually kill me, heart and soul. Not that I'd complain, s'long as she was right there next to me in heaven. Boy, would I love heaven……….


End file.
